You and Me
by wtflyingwitchtroll
Summary: Serena and Ash had always had a bad relationship. The sassy smart Serena constantly bickered with the athletic playboy Ash. After being paired up as lab partners, the two are forced into getting to know each other better. They make a bet on who can make each other fall in love first. Who will it be? Serena? or Ash? #amourshipping #AU #AshxSerena
1. Chapter 1

**Okay let's get things cleared up.**

 **Ash and Serena are both seniors in high school.**

 **There is no such thing as "pokemon" in their world.**

 **They're just normal high schoolers. They're both 18.**

 **They are kinda out of character since Ash is the "bad boy".**

 **And Serena is no pushover either. This is an amourshipping story without a doubt.**

 **Alright let's get started!.**

Chapter 1

A honey colored hair girl was frantically running to catch the school bus. If she was late one more time, her mom would kill her. "Wait up!" She waved her hands in hopes of the bus driver noticing her. He did luckily and pulled over. Panting, she climbed up and scanned to find a seat.

"Late again Serena?" A boy called out.

"You're lucky Mr. James is nice or else he would have left without you." Another boy teased.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down next to a blondie with big round glasses. He was studying and reading his physics book and didn't even look up or flinch.

"Whatcha doin Clemont?" She asked.

"Studying for my physics tests first period. I can never seem to get this formula right…" He said.

"...WHAT'S THE FORMULA FOR DENSITY, GO!" She said quickly.

As if almost by instinct, Clemont replied, "D= M over V so mass over volume."

She nudged Clemont. "See? You got this in the baaag. Come on, we're the top 2 smartest kids in the school. No one else is going to 1 up us anytime soon." She smiled. Serena was #2 in rank but she didn't mind. Everyone was mindblown about how a girl can both be smart and pretty. Due to this, Serena gained popularity shortly after moving into Poke High School. Even though Serena is braniac, she's always wanted to be an actress. She's wanted to perform ever since she was little since her favorite actress is named Aria who inspired her. Her mom on the other hand...wanted her to become an equestrian. (Person who races and performs on horses).

They arrived at school and headed to class.

Class was boring to Serena. She already knew the material that Professor Oak was teaching.

"Okay class, do your homework so you won't have to do it at home."

Oak was a pretty chill teacher. He was more fascinated in the history of things dating back to the 1700's and how history repeats itself.

The bell rang and it was time for gym class.

Serena got dressed and went outside into the field. "Hey Serena! Wanna play volleyball with us?" May asked. Serena nodded and said, "coming!" She headed to her friends, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris and Miette. They've been stuck together since 3rd grade. They started to hit the ball over the net.

Then, a ball hit Serena from behind and knocked her down.  
"OW!" She exclaimed and rubbed her back.

She glared at the direction and saw Ash Ketchum. "Well well well isn't it little Serena…" He chuckled and gestured for the ball, asking it back.

Furious, Serena took the ball and chucked it at Ash. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only athletic one in the field. He easily caught it. "Wow… you've got a nice arm. Too bad it's nothing compared to me small fry. Catcha later." He winked and hurried off to play with his other guy friends like Gary, Paul, Drew and Barry.

Serena stormed off back to her respective group.

After gym class she was at her locker. She put away her clothes and slammed it shut.  
"UGGGGH that Ash annoys me so much!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey I think he's kinda cute, don't ya think?" Miette said.

"Yeah! Did you see that wink he gave you? He's totally the hot charismatic athlete type." Dawn added.

"Totally NOT my type." Serena defied and huffed.

"Then maybe i'll go ahead and take him for myselfffff~~" Miette teased.  
"Be my guest and go head. He bothers the heck outta me. I'll never like a guy like him." Serena grabbed her books and headed off to class.

Miette and Dawn sweatdropped. "Stubborn Serena…" They said as they followed her to class.

Serena entered and saw everyone was standing up.

Professor Sycamore announced they were changing seats. "Alright class its a new semester so it's time to change seats! I have the seating chart in my hands. No switching whatso ever!"

"Gary and Dawn up front here." Professor Sycamore pointed to the front.

"Oh nooo I'm in the front AGAAAIN?" Dawn pouted. "But at least its next to the famous poet Oak's grandson!" She fangirled.

"It'd be a lot easier if you just called me by my name." Gary said and shook hands with her.

"Clemont and Miette." They waved to each other and sat down. They were already good friends to begin with due to Serena.

"Barry and Misty." Professor Sycamore said. "Now I know you two are both very loud people individually so let's hope that combined you guys won't talk as much."

"WHO YOU CALLING LOUD?!" They both said in unison together, slightly offended.

Professor Sycamore sweatdropped. "Oh no.."

"Drew and May."

The two also had no problem sitting next to each other. They were sorta crushing on each other to begin with.

"Lastly…" Professor Sycamore said.

Serena whispered to herself. "Please not Ash..anyone but him…"

"Serena and Ash." He announced. Both the boys and girls looked up at the two and made a O_O face.

Misty whispered to Barry, "those two are gonna rip each other's heads off by the end of class!"

Serena facepalmed herself and plopped down in her seat.

Ash arrived late and said, "never fear, im hereeeeeee." All the other girls besides Serena and her friends (except Dawn and Miette) fangirled at his appearance. They squealed at the sight of him.

"Serena is SOOoo lucky to be sitting next to him. I heard he's gonna be like in the olympics or something. He's the next top athlete! Who knew he was so amazing at baseball, basketball, track, AND swim?! He's literally perfect." A girl whispered sort of loudly so that Serena was able to hear.

Serena groaned and slammed her face on her book.

Then there was a tap on her shoulder.

"So I guess we're lab partners huh Serena?" Ash said. "You're lucky to be sitting next to me. No autographs please, and no flash photography. You can be staring at this hot bod all day long I guess." He smirked.

"Give me a break." Serena said coldly and turned to the other side.

 _Ugh he's so conceited. When will he think of anyone else BUT himself?_

Ash POV

 _Damn why does this girl bother me so much? ANY girl in Poke High would DIE to go out with me. Why is Serena so different?_

I tried to get her attention during class by dropping pencils, asking to borrow her eraser, poking her..etc. WIth no success. I started tapping the desk with my pencil to think of a new plan. She slammed her hand on my book.

"Okay Ketchum, what is your PROBLEM?" She hissed.

"Sorry geez...I..just wanted to get to know you better." I said with my hands up in defense- taken back by her scary behavior.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just a girl who wants to study and read and get into a good college." Serena said. But judging by the look in her eye, it seemed like she wanted to be something more than that.

I saw her phone on her desk and quickly took it.

"Hey! What the- What are you doing?" She asked.

I typed in my number. "Giving you my number just in case you miss hearing my voice." I teased.

"And whhyyy..would i miss you?" She asked, partly annoyed.

"Cus starting tomorrow, I have 2 tournaments in track and swim and I won't be back for a couple of days. You'll be sitting at your desk allllll lonely." I pouted and said in a baby like voice towards the end.

3rd person POV

Serena rolled her eyes. The bell for class to end rang. Ash got up and packed his things. Serena looked at her phone and looked at her phone contact name. "Hottie McKetchum"

Serena scoffed and changed it to "Psycho Stalker" and put her phone in her pocket before leaving the classroom.

"So how was sitting next to Ash the hottie?" Miette asked.

Serena glared at her. "It was LITERALLY torture. He kept trying to bother me and he gave me his number in my phone."

Dawn and Miette jawdropped. "He gave you his NUMBER? I want it please please please can you give it to me puhhleeeassee." The two begged Serena.

"No way you guys are gonna bother him and ruin his concentration. He has 2 tournaments this week." Serena said.

May asked, "Wait...you're actually DEFENDING the guy you hate?"

This stopped Serena in her tracks. "Well...im not exactly DEFENDING…. Him… and i dont exactly hate him...I just get annoyed of him because he won't leave me alone. Let's just say I don't like him. Hate is kinda a harsh word. Okay. I'm gonna go home now guys. School is over. I have a lot of chores to do and homework so talk to you guys later." Serena walked off and waved goodbye to her friends.

"Mom! I'm home… Mom?" Serena called out.

"Oh hey honey welcome home. Sorry I was out doing some horseback riding." Grace replied.

Serena grabbed a smoothie and started to clean up the house a bit. She wiped the kitchen tables and vacuumed up the floors.

"Oh yeah...and I'm going on a business trip. It'll be at least a week long. Are you sure you'll be okay? You don't want me to ask any of my friends to come and watch you? Maybe you can come to their house and stay there while im gone?" Grace asked.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm 18 remember? But if anything happens, just leave a contact number on the fridge." Serena replied.

"Okay i'll leave Delia's number on the fridge. You remember Delia right?" Grace called back.

"Not really…" Serena said.

"She's a super sweet mom back in Pallet Town! And she has a son about your age! What was his name again?...Andrew..? Aaron? No...uhhh" Grace started to think.

"I don't remember anything." Serena said.

She went up to her room and closed her door.

Grace sweatdropped. "Well...she's a stubborn one.."

Serena opened up her books and started to do her homework. When she flipped to a page, a photograph fell out of her book which she used ask a bookmark.

She picked up the photo and looked at it. It was a picture of her and a boy about 10 years ago. They were both very small and they were at a summer camp. She smiled at the boy. He had the brightest smile and the happiest personality. He was the sweetest boy. WIthout him, she never would have been rescued and Serena has had a crush on that boy since then.

Serena's eyes became sleepy soon after she finished homework. Serena brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas and slid into bed. She looked at the photograph one last time and put it under her pillow before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

The next morning, she got up early for once and headed to school. It was a pretty quiet and normal day. Once she got to gym class, it was a little bit quieter than usual since Ash and his friends were not in town. Serena expected a ball to come flying at her head but it never came.

"Hey Serena...you okay there?" Misty asked.

Serena snapped out of her daydream. "Oh its nothing im fine."

It was the next class in professor oak's class. Serena yawned once more before continuing to take notes. She looked at the seat next to her and of course, it was empty and a lot quieter. She took out her phone and looked at her contact name. It still read "Psycho Stalker." She erased her contact name and wrote in replacement "Ash Ketchum".

Serena got home and it was still quiet and lonely since her mom was on a business trip. She continued to clean the house, do her homework and loaf around. She looked at her phone once more. A couple texts were from Misty, Dawn, and even Clemont asking if she was alright. The honey blonde girl has been quiet the whole day so it seemed odd to her worrying friends. Serena looked at Ash's contact and thought for a while.

She took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

Her phone read, "Calling….Ash Ketchum."

 **YEEET. first chapter done done done. im currently working on chapter 2 rn (about halfway) and i'm doing this new petty thing LOL. Once i get 5 reviews (it can be anon or non anon), i'll upload the next chapter. So of course, the more reviews, the faster the upload :) It's just a nice way to motivate me to do stories or else its gonna take like a year to finish. *cough cough* dontforgettosmile cough***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A deep but familiar voice answered the phone. "Hello this is Ash Ketchum."

"Ash…?" Serena said in a tiny voice. There was a slight pause. And then the chuckling was heard.

"Well well well...if it isn't whittle Serenaaaa babeee. Miss me already?" Ash teased.

Serena lost all her shyness and shouted back, "did not! AND DONT CALL ME BABE SO EASILY"

"You did toooo, otherwise you wouldn't have called me!..." Ash retaliated.

Serena started to blush. "Hng, well… it was just a little quiet at school! Anddd uhh i just wanted to give you some notes when you come back. I can't be responsible for a failing student who sits next to me when I'm the top 2 in the school." She ended up partly bragging about herself.

Then it became awkward.

"Well...thanks for the notes." Ash finally spoke. "You're actually being CONSIDERATE for once." He teased again.

She rolled her eyes. "So….how are your matches?" She asked.

"I just had my track meet today. Ran a 200m today and I nearly broke record for our school. 20.6 seconds baaabyyyyy." Ash bragged. "I have a swim meet tomorrow and then I'm resting for a couple days and I'll be back so don't cry too much ok."

Serena was taken back not only at his slyness but at his speed. He really wasn't joking when it comes to athletics.

"Serena?" He asked.

She snapped out of it. "Oh...sorry. You're actually...pretty good… I guess. You really take this seriously huh.."

"Yeah… Being athletic is probably the only thing that I'm good at. The only thing that I'll probably ace at or win. I'm just aiming for a scholarship to pay off my college to be honest. My mom has been working her ass off just to pay for my athlete expenses. So she's not home most of the time.." He said.

"Same with my mom. She's always going on business trips and races. She's never home." Serena said.

"... maybe when I come back you can always hang out with me whenever you're feeling lonely." Ash offered. Serena thought, "huh..he actually sounds...kinda sweet."

"Don't worry...I won't pounce on you or anything~~ Unless you are the type to want me to.." He winked.

SHe rolled her eyes again. "Whoop there it is…." She thought.

"Well… I have to go to sleep now. And you need to focus on your race." Serena yawned.

"Alright then if that's what you want Serena." He said. There was some rustling which indicated to Serena that Ash was already in his bed getting ready to sleep.

She now felt bad that she kept him up.

"I'm sorry." She said. He sounded confused. "Huh? For what."

"For keeping you up when you have a race tomorrow." She apologized.

"Don't be. It was nice talking to you. I'm pretty sure you're DYYYING for me to come back though." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it. Goodnight Serena."

He hung up before Serena could say goodbye.

She blushed again. "Ugh even though he's charming, i still don't like him." She smacked herself with her pillow and went to bed.

The next couple of days passed by and news broke out at school. Ash had broken a school record in swim! He had a full 5 seconds lead and did a nice 400m freestyle in only 4 minutes & 2 seconds. He's basically almost an olympian at this point. Serena heard the news but scoffed. "Show off."

She hurried off to lunch. "Hey baby, where's my congratulations kiss?" A voice called out to her.

She scowled and turned. The sweet Ash she talked to a couple days ago was dead and gone.

" .You. Want. Ketchum" She glared at him.

"I mean, since I did so well in my meets, I expected a lil something something from you." He winked.

His friends at his table were snickering like dorks.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but honestly, I could care less." She looked at her apple and shoved it to his chest. "Here. Now leave me alone." She started to walk off.

"Now hold up-" He said. He grabbed her arm and made her off balance. She then bumped into someone and fell. Food spilled right onto her clothes.

The cafeteria was silent.

"Serena… I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" Ash started. She held her hand up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the cafeteria, fuming like the Mount Serena would do.

They were at the corner of a hall.

"Ash freaking Ketchum, what the hell is your problem? WHY won't you leave me alone? You honestly don't care about anyone but yourself do you? You think that girls are like toys to play around with? To play with their feelings and then throw them away after using them? You're conceited, demanding, misogynistic, and condescending." Serena shot at him.

"I just like fooling around. That's who I am. You can't boss me around and tell me what to do. What, you think your words mean something to me? I said I was sorry." Ash defended.

"MY words SHOULD mean something to you. You can't just go around treating people like this. Honestly, I bet if people knew the REAL Ash Ketchum, NO one would ever want to date a selfish ASS like you." Serena countered.

"Alright then let's bet on it. I bet YOU won't even last 3 months with me without falling in love. EVERRRRYONE would diiiee to go out with me." Ash offered.

Serena scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Oh yeahh? I bet you'll fall in love with ME first. Being some BIGSHOT charismatic guy won't help you here Ketchum."

Ash took out his hand. "Loser has to eat the oldest piece of food in the school cafeteria's fridge. AND kiss up to the winner's respective friend group for 2 weeks. Deal?"

Serena did not even hesitate. "You're on." She shook his hand.

 **yes... i'm very sorry this was a rather short chapter... being only at about 1,000 words compared to my last chapter with 2k... but you guys did ask for it and i did get 5 reviews rather quickly..(its been like 9 hours) LOL. gonna raise the bar a little (just so i have more time to write longer and better chapters) 10 reviews for a chapter 3! (pls try to be honest, no spamming)**

 **note: I will be starting school (first year of college yay!) this upcoming monday so that also means a lil less time to update. nevertheless, i will try my best to write my chappies AHEAD of time just so i can quickly upload on the spot. Thank you all for your support, you guys are amazing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serena could barely concentrate in school. She was still fuming at the way Ash treated her.

"Serena? Are you okay? You're holding your pencil with a pretty strong grip. Hold it any longer, and you might break it.." May asked.

"Oh? Oh…."

"What's on your mind Serena?" The brunette asked.

"Well…." "Is it about Ash?" "N...yeah… he's just been bothering me so much! I don't get why he's being such a psychotic stalker." Serena complained.

May giggled. "I don't know..what happened after lunch..but you guys were gone for a preeetttty long time. Maybe he has a slight crush on you?"

"You're KIDDING me right…" Serena said.

May held up her hands in defense. "Alright alright sorry maybe he doesn't…? I don't know, boys are complicated."

Meanwhile…..

Ash punched his punching bag at the school gym. Paul jogged over to Ash. "Yo bro, hit that anymore and you might break the school's 3rd punching bag this month…" He said.

"Sorry man… I'm just so frustrated. This girl…. I don't understand. I'm literally the definition of perfection and she won't even last 3 seconds of eye contact with me without wanting to punch me like this punching bag." Ash said.

"OkaaaYYYY we GEEET it you're perfect mr. ash. I don't know..maybe you're too much in her personal space. Give her some time alone. You ARE kind of pushing her buttons." Paul suggested.

"Oh like how you do with YOUR crush, Dawn? You're giving her TOO much space. The girl barely knows your name all she knows is that you have purple hair and you have a RBF (resting bitch face)." Ash joked.

"Ha ha very funny. At least I'm a gentleman." Paul said as he punched the bag while Ash held it for him. Ash laughed. "Thanks for the advice Paul. I really appreciate it."

"Anddddd from the looks of it…. It looks like you have an interest in this 'Serena.'" Paul added.

"Who.. me? Well…. I don't know… she certainly doesn't seem easy going like the rest of the girls at school. Like for once, SOMEONE actually has to hate me. Haters are my motivatorrrsssss. But there's just something about her… that just makes me want to be mean to her." Ash said.

"Well she IS pretty cute." A voice was heard not to far from where Paul and Ash were.

Gary was seen lifting some weights. "If you hesitate too long, maybe I'll just swoop in and steal her away from you." He chuckled.

"Yeah right, i'm further in this 'race' than you are Gary. We're dating." Ash retaliated.

Gary dropped his weights. "WAIT...WHAT?"

Even Paul and Barry (who was running laps on the treadmill) stopped what they were doing.

"Wait hold up….you two are DATING? I thought you guys hated each other."

Drew came back from drinking some water and asked what's going on.

Ash shrugged. "Well..I don't think we HATE each other… but we made a bet. It's fake. We betted that we could make each other have feelings for each other. The first person to catch feelings loses."

"Oh my god that is SO cliche." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Well...from the looks of it… that is pretty tough. You guys are pretty neck in neck." Barry thought.

"She does hate you...but why would she talk to you...not to mention didn't you say she called you that one day when we were away from town for our meets…." Gary pointed out.

"Hey but you're targeting her…. And pursuing her pretty fast." Drew added.

"Come on guys...thought you knew me better than that. You know I don't catch feelings this fast. Besides, who would fall for a girl like HER?" Ash said.

"You right you right. She's a nerd and you're a jock. You're from a different world than her and vice versa." Barry said.

School ended and Serena headed home. She was at the front gate when she saw that her whole house was being tented.

"Mommmmm?" She called out. Her mom was outside talking to an exterminator.

"Oh hey honey what's up." Grace asked.

"What's...up? WHAT IS THIS." She demanded.

"Oh we just had some bug, cockroach, insect problems. Rhydon (Grace's horse) is such a bug magnet. I'm just tenting this and hopefully it'll reduce it."

"But...where am I going to stay? WHere are WE gonna stay?" Serena asked impatiently.

"Well...YOU are gonna stay at Delia's house. Delia and I are gonna go on a business trip. She is my horse's dietician and vet. We will be back in about a month or two. Maybe three." Grace said. "In the mean time that they are tenting, you'll stay at Delia's house. It's super close to school, about a 5 minute walk so you don't have to catch the bus. HOPEFULLY you won't be late.." Grace teased.

"Wait so i'm just gonna stay all by myself in a random stranger's house for like idk, 3 months?" Serena asked.

"Well…. Delia does have a son around your age. You guys go to school together also. He's super polite and a complete gentleman so you don't have to worry about anything. I trust Delia, she's pretty much my best friend! Not to mention, she said that he's kinda struggling with school since he's been too focused on athletics so maybe you can give him a hand. Its the least we could do since they are pretty much lending you the house to live in." Grace said. "If you need ANYTHING, just give me a call. I'm on my cell phone..most of the time. Except when i'm racing. I also gave you enough cash for 3 months so use it wisely please don't go spend it on something you already have...like clothes and makeup. Use it on food and stuff. Thank god you took a cooking class though or else you and Delia's son would probably starve to death or end up eating McDonalds for 3 months." Grace winked. "Okay well my flight leaves in an hour. Gotta split. BYEEEE" She grabbed her suitcase and kissed Serena's cheek.

"Oh and here's the address and spare key. Most of our things are already at the house so just pack up the things you want to bring. Please be considerate also. Okay byeeeee" " Grace handed Serena a small piece of scrap paper with an address.

Serena was dumbfounded.

 **LMAO DELIA AND GRACE MOMS OF THE YEAR… and total amourshippers**

Frustrated and tired, she quickly took her what she needed and headed on her bike to the address.

She arrived about 10 minutes later at a hugel but cute and modern house. It was pretty minimalistic and simple. It had 2 stories and was the color grey and tan. It had a huge front porch and a basketball hoop tucked on the side of a nice black audi next to it. The windows were glass and inside there were yellow lights that were turned on. Serena walked her bike over and set it beside the front door. She rang the doorbell and knocked. No answer.

She shrugged and took out the spare key and unlocked the door. She took one box of her belonging and pushed the door open. As she walked in, she heard a voice call out. "Who is it?"

Wait a second. That sounded...very...very familiar…

She lowered her box and jawdropped. A tall boy with messy raven black hair stood somewhat of a distance to her. He had the same expression that she had. Both were appalled.

Ash…...Ketchum?!

 **A/N: whoop whoop here is chappie 3! I have chapter 4-5 on queue so they are ready to be uploaded :D I just hope Im able to adjust to college, work, and writing :( Please don't be mad at me if we're at a 5 month hiatus D: okie okie so to earn chapter 4, im asking for 20 reviews, (its at like 11 rn) so it's not that big of a favor. After this though, i'm just probably going to upload a chapter ranging from every 2 weeks to a month. ps: whats your second favorite ship with serena... clemont or calem? making the cliche love triangle around chapter 6-8 (yes i have an outline planned on what to write xD)**

 **for now...enjoy~~~ *enjoying my last day of summer* *sniffles* T^T**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Serena put down her box and pointed, still jawdropped. "ASH KETCHUM WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

He leaned against the door frame. "What do you mean I'M doing here? I live here. This is MY house. Welcome." He started to smirk a little. Serena started to stammer. "Wait- what- wha- HOW!?" She started to freak out.

"Well...we ARRREEE dating so I guess that's okaaaay." Ash joked, crossing his arms.

"WE AREN'T DATING FOR REAL." Serena butted back.

"Well...you're pretty much homeless for a couple of months so might as well get used to it. Here, I'll show you around." He motioned for her to follow.

Serena facepalmed and groaned. She wanted to pull out her hair, or even have a mental breakdown, but she still followed the boy.

"Here is the kitchen, feel free to cook all you want cus I heard that you're a good cook. Just make sure you clean up your mess. Also, you have to cook for 2, actually wait make it 3 because I eat a lot. An athlete's gotta have that protein." Ash said.

The kitchen was neat and organized. It had a nice countertop and was big and wide. Everything was stainless steel and polished. It seemed like there wasn't a speck of dust.

"Here is the living room. You can stay in here to lounge or do homework, do whatever honestly i could honestly care less." Ash continued.

The living room was even huger than the kitchen. It had a nice leather white couch with a flat screen tv. It had a glass coffee table in the middle and a fireplace on the side guarded by some glass.

Ash started to head up the stairs.

"On your right is the bathroom. Don't leave your hair or anything in the shower please."

The bathroom had a glass stand up shower and black and white cabinet and sink.

"This is my room. Now I KNOOWWW that you're gonna be tempted to go in but don't go in when i'm not home. I like my privacy sometimes." Ash teased.

"Why would I want to go in your room when I can barely stand living in the same house as you.." Serena shot back with a tone of annoyance.

"Wow...harsh." Ash walked across the second floor. He opened the door to another room and turned on the chandelier styled light.

"Ovverrrr here is your room." He said and allowed Serena to walk in. She had a slight gasp.

It was so pretty. It had LED lights and was decorated with the color pink. It had a nice bed with a princess canopy in the center and a cute makeup vanity on the corner. On the sides of the bed, it had 2 nightstands and a nice closet with a mirror on the side of the wall. On the opposite side of the room it had a simple desk and lamp.

"It's so pretty.." Serena whispered.

"Well..yeah duhh. My mom has always wanted a baby girl so i guess when she heard you were staying here, she went a liiiitttttlllee crazy." Ash rolled his eyes.

She sat on the bed. It felt so comfortable. She lied down and stretched and started to smile.

Ash looked at the happy ecstatic girl. It was the first time she's smiled in his presence. She actually looked...kinda cute when she smiled.

Serena sat up. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

Ash snapped out of his daydream. "Oh. Nothing." He turned away and slightly blushed.

"So...do you need help moving your stuff in?" He offered.

She shook her head. "No its okay. I don't have much." She got up and started to head downstairs. "Did you eat dinner yet?" She asked.

"No not yet. I recently got home from practice. It was like 5 mins before you arrived. I have to go shower and then we can eat dinner." He said.

"Okay. Go shower and I'll move my stuff in and make us something after I get settled." She said.

"Don't wanna join me?" Ash winked.

Serena blushed and shoved him out of her room. "PERVERT." She scoffed and scurried downstairs to get her suitcase.

The teenage boy laughed and added, "you can leave the bike in the garage. There's honestly no need for it cus school is like down the street from my house." Ash walked to his room and then off to the shower.

Serena finished unpacking and started to cook something pretty basic. She took out whatever was from the fridge and made mac and cheese with some chicken and waffles.

She still couldn't believe that she's living in the same house with Ash Ketchum.

Serena was still waiting for Ash to be done. How long can that boy take?

She went upstairs to change into her pajamas. She put on pajama pants and took out a loose v-neck tshirt out of her suitcase. Just as she took off her shirt, the door opened and Ash stepped in. He saw her in her bra and both were shocked. Serena screamed at the top of her lungs. It was a high pitched shrill. "GET OUUUT NOW."

Ash quickly shut the door and turned a crimson red. The same went to Serena.

It was an awkward silence. Ash knocked. "Uhh...you done?"

Serena stuttered, "j-just go downstairs and start eating. Gimme a moment and i'll be down there soon."

Serena was blushing like crazy. Crap.

She quickly turned to her binder and took out a piece of paper and started scribbling a list down.

A couple of minutes later, she saw Ash gobbling down food. She slammed the piece of paper on the tabletop as she sat down on the opposite side of the boy.

"Let's make a couple of house rules." Serena said.

"1. Knock and wait a couple of seconds for the person to answer BEFORE barging in each other's room. 2. We will not touch each other or each other's belongings. Personal space is everything. 3. We will not talk about living together or anything outside this house to our friends. Living together must be kept a secret. What happens in the house, stays in the house. 4. We will take turns cleaning the party that breaks one of the laws must wash the dishes for the day." Serena looked up. 5. Don't take too long doing one thing, such as hogging the bathroom. No more than 15 minutes. "Deal?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Fine by me." Ash said as he took another bite of the food.

She took the paper and pen and demanded Ash to sign it. He obeyed without question since he was too focused on the food. "This...is actually pretty good." He complimented.

"Well..yeah..i just kinda threw whatever was in the fridge. It was kinda last minute." Serena said and started to eat her food.

Serena got up and took a magnet and posted it on the fridge. "Please...don't tell your friends we're living together. If word gets out, the school might kick us out and bye bye scholarships."

"Alright alright I wont." Ash said. He cleaned his food and put his bowl in the sink. He started to walk away when Serena cleared her throat.

"Ahem. You barged into my room remember? Clean the dishes." She gave him a smirk and walked to her room as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

Serena went upstairs to brush her teeth and then walked into her room and closed the door. She flopped onto her bed and sighed. This is going to be a loooonnng...3 months.

 **AN: SORRY for kinda late upload T_T its been 2 days of school and i got so busy! i'm trying to cram in 15 units my 1st year and its so stressful for me :( I'm always so tired when I got home. But but luckily this is a quick upload hehe**

 **enjoy! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena woke up pretty early in the morning. It hit her once again that she slept in the same house as Ash Ketchum… but she shrugged it off and was thankful that she had a home. Serena brushed her teeth and put on some school clothes and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She was making some eggs and bacon with toast for 2. The bacon sizzled and she cracked the eggs on a skillet. She could hear the toaster pop up to indicate that toast was done. She took out 2 delicate glasses and poured out some orange juice and set up the table. Serena looked out the window and saw Ash shooting some hoops outside. He wore a black tshirt with some nike shorts and matching shoes and socks. His forehead was brimmed with light sweat. Ash's hair was messy as ever. Serena looked at the clock. It was 6:40 and Ash was outside practicing this early? It still dawned on her at the fact that he's so dedicated and passionate about athletics.

About a couple minutes later the door opened and Ash was seen walking in the house wiping sweat with a small white towel.

He saw down and started to eat immediately.

Serena scoffed. "You're welcome…?" She crossed her arms and sat down across from him.

"Thanks." He finished his breakfast before she could even get to her eggs. Ash winked at her and walked upstairs to shower and get ready for school.

About half an hour later after Serena finished clearing the table and washing the dishes, Ash walked downstairs, while drying his hair with a different towel. He grabbed his drawstring backpack and called out. "Yo Serena, we're gonna be late to school! Hurry up will ya?"

Serena wiped her hands and grabbed her books and backpack. She got outside and waited for Ash to close and lock the door. They started to walk together but after a couple steps, she stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm gonna go a couple feet ahead. Count to 50 and then you can follow. Take another route if you have to. I don't want people to think that we're walking to school together." Serena said.

"Come on, seriously? No one is gonna think that tactical." Ash complained.

She stared him down. "So i guess you're doing the dishes once someone finds out then?"

Ash sweatdropped. "Ladies first."

Serena turned and continued to walk forward.

Serena arrived at school and not too long after Ash did too. However, towards the entrance he went a different route and walked to his group of friends and Serena did the same. They both acted like nothing went on between them and nothing happened, like it was a normal day.

However, in second period, it did seem a little awkward since they sat next to each other.

Serena was doing her classwork and Ash just sat there, concentrating…? She glanced over and saw Ash with his eyes closed. More like sleeping.

She shook him and he snapped his eyes wide open. Serena handed him her notebook and gestured to start on the classwork.

He sighed and followed suit.

School dragged on and it was soon lunch. Serena sat down with her group.

Misty eyed Serena. "Serena…. You haven't been texting us in the group chat lately...is..something wrong?"

Serena sweatdropped. Ever since she moved in yesterday, she wasn't able to get the wifi password so she wasn't able to access internet at all. "Uhhh just some internet problems." She said.

Clemont looked up. "Really? Well do you want me to have a look at it? I can probably fix it. Actually I have time to go to your house today if you wa-" He offered.

"NO. NO NO. ITS OKAY." She shook her head and flat out denied Clemont. Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"You've...been acting kinda strange lately." Miette said suspiciously. "Did..something happen with you and Ash?"

Serena started to turn a light pink. She remembered the accident that happened last night.

"Uhhhh no not really." She denied.

May giggled. "Her facial expression says otherwise." Everyone oooh'ed and teased her.

"I'll tell you guys later. I just remembered I have a test to study for..sooo BYE!" Serena quickly grabbed her lunch and bolted out. Serena stopped at a corner, panting after running so quickly.

"Whewww…" She said.

Serena actually did have a test, but she didn't need to study for it. It was her third period math class and she did pretty as well as Clemont of course, but she didn't mind.

Misty looked at Serena's score. "What the! A 98 AGAINN Serena? You have to teach me your skills." She complained.

Serena laughed. "I actually pay attention in class….?" She responded witfully.

"Hey its not MY fault I'm captain of the swim team. It's time consuming yo." Misty rebutted.

"Well...you chose to be a student athlete and I chose to be a full time student soooo…" Serena stated.

"Alright alright we get it Serena, you can get hot grades and hot boys." Miette teased.

This caused Serena to blush. "Uhhh no one is hot in my opinion." She quickly said.

"Yeah right, I bet youre slowly falling for Ash. You guys aren't bickering that much in 2nd period anymore." Miette said.

Serena grumbled, "you should see us at his house.."

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Oh noothing…." Serena denied quickly once again. The bell rang. "Look guys...I gotta go home. I'll text you guys later i guess." Serena winked and smiled as she picked up her books and made her way out the door.

Serena walked out the school campus and started to head her way towards Ash's house. She quickly slipped in the house before anyone could see. Serena tied up her long honey colored hair in a ponytail and started to work on her homework.

A couple hours later...it was 5:30 and Ash still wasn't home. She stared at the clock and wondered when he would be home.

Then, a text message came up on her phone.

"Hey. Can you make dinner? I'll do the dishes. - Ash"

"Okay. Don't come home too late. Food is gonna be cold." Serena replied.

She looked at the text message again. It felt so much like a married couple text. She shuddered and low key gagged at the thought. "Groooosssss." She said to herself.

Around 7 Ash came home all sweaty.

"Serena? Where are you" He called out.

She responded in the kitchen. "I'm in the kitchen dimwit where else would I be"

"Haha very funny." He said.

"Oh my god, Ash you reek. Go take a shower right now. And put those dirty clothes in the washer. This place stinks." Serena said as she wrinkled her nose.

"Excuuuseee me. I just came home from a 3 hour track practice and a 2 hour basketball practice. Give me a break and leave me alooooneee." Ash rolled his eyes. He sounded really tired and Serena didn't feel like teasing him anymore.

"Kay, im making dinner."

"Oh yeah…..can I ask you a favor also?" Ash asked.

"Uh-oh...what did you do now…" Serena said as she wiped her hands with a towel and approached him.

"Do you think you can help me with my homework?" Ash asked. It actually sounded sincere.

She folded her arms. "Fine."

He fist pumped a little and headed up the stairs. "Alright i'll be down in 5 mins."

Serena finished setting up the table as he came down drying his messy jet black hair. He wore a shirt that said UKR. She raised an eyebrow. "You wanna go to University of Kalos Region?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Kinda. It's my dream school. I know they have an awesome sports program there and hopefully I get a full ride scholarship there."

He sat down in front of her and started to eat.

"How long have you been doing sports?" She asked.

"Since I was little, probably 5 or so. Idk. Why so many questions?" He asked.

She butted, "you just asked me a question!"

"That' doesn't count." He swallowed a huge piece of pork down his throat and gulped down some apple juice.

Serena smiled to herself as they both ate dinner quietly.

A couple minutes later after they cleared the table, she took out her books and sat down.

"Soooo where's your homework?" Ash asked.

"What for?" She said.

"So...i could copy it?" He asked, slightly unamused.

Serena was dumbfounded. "I thought you wanted 'help' on homework, not the answers." She crossed her arms.

"Same thing. Look, I just really need to get my homework done, help me out will ya?" He asked.

"No. I'll tutor you but im not gonna let you cheat." She said sternly.

"What's the big deal? No one's gonna know. No one even knows we live together, everyone thinks we hate each other. Its totally not obvious." He defended.

"Uhh that's cheating Ash. You wanna go to UKR? Not with that mindset. Just cus you're some top of the food chain athlete doesn't mean you're gonna get accepted soley on that reason. They find out that you're cheating your way in, that's not gonna cut it. And seriously, who do you think I am, that easy? I'm your toy again that you can take advantage of?" Serena scolded.

"Alright fine I don't need your help you uptight goody two shoes." He slammed the book shut. "Soooorrry I asked for YOUR help." He said mockingly. He walked upstairs and shut his door.

Serena got so furious, mt serena looked like she was gonna blow.

"UGHH I HATE HIM I HATE HIM. I HATE THAT GUY. How DARE he call me an uptight goody two shoes. I'm not!" Serena huffed and puffed. (until she was gonna blow the house down)

A buzzing was heard from the washing machine. She took out the laundry baskets and started folding clothes while talking to herself.

"Who. does that guy. Think. That. he. Is? SOme sort of God?" She furrowed her eyebrows and furiously started folding clothes and putting them away.

Serena turned off the lights and stormed upstairs and went straight to bed.

Ash was already in his own room with the lights turned off. He heard her door slam shut. That was when he realized, that he regret it. He shouldn't be this mean to her. She didn't deserve it. He hasn't really contributed to anything in the household for the past couple of days. He didn't even wash the dishes after dinner, she did even though he said he would. Ash put his pillow over his face. He was so frustrated. Why did he like teasing her so much? Why did he want to see all sorts of emotions and personalities from her? He liked the smart side of Serena, the housewife who can cook well side, the witty cheeky Serena, the confident Serena, all sorts. Ash stopped dead in his tracks. Was he falling for her? Ash rolled his eyes. Nahhh. She does piss him off sometimes with her goody two shoes attitude..but it didn't mean that he didn't hate her, or like her.

Ash thought about apologizing and he got up and out of his room. He stood by her door and knocked lightly on it. No reply. He pressed his ear against the wall but didn't hear anything. The boy concluded that she was tired and was already asleep.

He sighed and went back to his room to also get some shut eye. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day.

The next day, Serena left early and already prepared breakfast for Ash. Ash guiltily ate her delicious breakfast alone at the table. He finished everything and grabbed his gear for school and practice and headed off to school.

Ash was in his first period when he opened up his backpack for to change into PE clothes. His eyes opened up wide. Oh crap.

Serena was in her class talking to her friends when they heard a knock on the door. Everyone's eyes were at Ash. Ash cleared his throat cooly and eyed Serena. He motioned for her to follow him. "Bring your backpack." He said shortly. Serena, slightly mad still sighed and turned to her friends. "I'll be right back.."

Everyone was confused. Serena dragged her feet out and followed Ash to the side of the school.

Ash stopped behind a tree. He looked around to see if anyone was watching. WHen the coast was clear, he handed Serena her something pink.

Serena realized what her mistake was yesterday. She was so angry that she left her pink colored bra in his sports bag. She turned a crimson red and yanked the bra out of his hands.

He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't hold it in anymore. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA." He bellowed. "Dayum Serena, i knew you were mad at me but isn't this a liiittle too much for an apology?" He teased.

Serena was too embarrassed to even retaliate. "I-I'm sorry. For not wanting to tutor you yesterday….for...this...just for everything. I can be such a socially awkward screw up." She stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"I'm sorry too. For yesterday. I know I haven't been contributing much and I'm sorry for that." He said. He leaned in closer as her back was against the tree. She looked into his brown auburn colored eyes. They were actually...pretty cute. Serena smiled and Ash offered his hand. "Friends?" She hesitated. "Mmmm more like classmates who live together." She shook it.

"Wow girl, you are SOOoo hard to get." Ash said as he smiled. His smile was so contagious it made Serena giggle. "What can I say? I'm one of a kind." She said.

"Do you wanna go to the beach Saturday around 5 or 6? Feel like we haven't really gotten to know each other..since you moved in." Ash asked.

Serena gave it a long thought. "Mmmm okay. But i dunno if I wanna get to know YOU, Ash Ketchum." She laughed and walked away. Her heart started pounding a little faster due to some adrenaline.

Serena returned to class and her friend group immediately bombarded her.  
"What happened with you and Ash? DId he ask you out? Did you ask him out? Did he reject you? DId you reject him!? What happened?!" They all asked.

Serena held her hands in front of her in defense. "Guys guys nothing happened."

Dawn eyed her suspiciously. "Were you flirting with Ash Ketchum? I thought you hated him."

Serena gave it a thought. "Was i flirting with Ash?...crap...i was.." Serena was a little lost in thought.

"Hello? Earth to Serena?" May asked.

"Oh. Uhhh we were just talking." Serena said and smiled. She walked to her desk and sat down and started to do her classwork while putting in earphones. This signaled that she didn't wanna be bothered anymore. Her friends got the message and shrugged and went back to their seats.

That saturday, Serena wore a tshirt and pe shorts with her hair up in a messy bun. It was 5 and Ash wasn't home yet. She assumed it was sports practice. She texted him, "hey im gonna head to the beach. See ya at 6."

No reply. She put her phone away and walked to the beach. It was 5:30 when she arrived. She set up a blanket and looked at the ocean. She saw other couples tanning and playing in the water. She saw little kids playing in the sand and making sand castles and collecting shells and seaweed. She checked her phone. It was 6:30. No reply from Ash.

"Ash… Im here at the beach." She texted. Serena started to feel annoyed. He's always late. Its like he never puts in effort with her even though he brings up that he wants to hang out.

7:00. By this time Serena was just plain irritated. She heavily sighed and started to head home.

Ash was rushing home, checking the time on his watch.

"Crap, i'm late. Damn that girl."

He had practice and a girl named Cindy who had a crush on him kept pestering him. She was confessing and forced him to take her out on a date even though he really didn't want to.

"Ash, if you don't go out on a date with me...who knows what I'll do to Serena." She threatened.

The words echoed in Ash's mind. "God, im such a dumbass."

He opened the door to see Serena sitting on the couch. She was silent.

Ash was scared to turn on the light. He walked a little closer.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me that you weren't going to make it?" Serena asked flatly.

Ash didn't want to say that the reason for the delay was because he was protecting her from a possible threat.

"I...had things to do." He said.

"You had things to do..?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Did...you wait long?" He asked.

"See this is EXACTLY why I don't like you Ash Ketchum. Don't make promises you can't keep. Don't ask girls out on dates if you're not gonna follow through. You seriously think that I'm that easy of a girl huh. I never should have said yes. I should have known not to say yes to a jerk like you." Serena said as hot tears came running down her face. Ash felt that pain in his chest. He saw the crying Serena side today.

She stood up and shoved him aside. She opened the door and stormed out.

Ash couldn't even react fast enough to stop her.

Serena headed down to the beach. The wind blew in her hair and dried her tears. She started wading in the water. It chilled her feet. Serena kept crying to herself. "I hate you Ash Ketchum. I hate you."

Just as she said this, a large wave rolled and by the time she realized it, it hit her. Serena lost her balance and tumbled deeper in the waves. The ocean dragged her further and further. Salt water entered her throat. Serena didn't know how to swim. She tried to paddle but with no prevail. The water was cold and froze her. She was shivering and slowly sinking. Her vision started to blur as she heard a dive. A hand grabbed her and then slowly lifted her out of the ocean.

Ash panted heavily as he dragged her out of the ocean. He put his ear on her heart, listening to her heartbeat.

"Serena! Serena wake up! Can you hear me!?" He said frantically.

He had no other choice. He plugged her nose, opened her mouth, and put his mouth on hers. Ash blew in air and pumped her heart. "Come on serena, don't give up on me."

He did it for about 2 more times before she snapped her eyes opened. His mouth was still on hers. They started at each other, with locked lips.

 **AN: yaaay! This has only been up for about a week and its growing so popular! Im so happy!**

 **This is a pretty heavy/kindaaa filler chapter LOL. I will have to annouce that I am going on a hiatus, I dont know how long..but that is why i wrote this super long chapter to make up for it. Please, keep reading, read it over if you have to LOL. I love all of your support and I will really try to update every other month or so.  
Thank you so much and have a gr8 time going back to school! or work...or wherever yall are going LOL. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ash continued to perform CPR on Serena until she opened her eyes and started coughing up salt water.

"Ash, you're crazy..how… how did you find me?" She was coughing and panting at the same time but managed to spit out her words.

Ash hugged her immediately without saying anything. "You're okay Serena.."

Serena stopped talking for a moment. The wind breezed by and made Serena have goosebumps. She was shivering. Ash noticed this and hugged her even closer. The two just sat there for a moment, as if time was frozen.

After some time had passed, Ash and Serena were walking back to his house. He bought a towel from a convenience store along the way and wrapped it around Serena.

"Make sure you hold onto it. You'll get hypothermia at this rate." He lectured.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'm a swimmer, my hot bod is used to this cold weather." Ash gloated as he pointed with his thumb to himself.

Serena snorted. "As if."

"There's a reason why you got warmed up so quickly after I rescued you. My hugs are bursting with hotness." Ash continued.

Serena slapped him. "More like bursting with hot air." The two chuckled on their way back.

Serena's heart began to flutter a little. Past all of the cockiness, Ash was a pretty decent guy who deep down truly cared about people.

They arrived at home and Ash flipped on the lights.

"You can shower first." Ash said. He went to turn on the heater and fireplace. "I'll wait and whip up some hot coco."

"Woooowww you know how to make hot coco?" Serena teased.

"Not very well...but yeah I do." Ash said as he scratched the back of his head.

Serena preceded to walk upstairs to her room to get clothes and wash up.

In the shower, Serena started to think about the kiss with Ash. Although it was a kiss to save her life...it was still something. She started to groan. "He took my first kiss… what a waaassteeee."

Serena finished and walked downstairs. She saw Ash in the kitchen, pouring the hot milk into a ceramic cup and topped it off with whipped cream and cinnamon and grabbed some marshmallows out of the cupboard. They made eye contact and shyly looked away from each other.

He approached her with the cup and handed it to her. "The marshmallows are on the table. I'll shower real quick and I'll be down soon." He jogged upstairs to his room. He took out a thermometer and measured his temperature. It was 102 degrees fahrenheit. "Shit." He said to himself. He couldn't let Serena find out. She'd kill him. He took out his clothes from his drawer and hid the thermometer as he headed straight to the shower.

Serena looked at the hot coco. She smiled to herself. It smelled delicious.

Ash took a quick shower. He was done and downstairs before Serena could even cool down her hot coco enough for her to drink it.

Serena sat on the couch in front of the fireplace and waited for Ash to get his drink. He sat down and drank it. Then he looked at her and opened his mouth to say something but hesitated a little.

"S-so how do you..like it… good?" He asked her.

"It's good. I like how you put the cinnamon." Serena smiled at Ash.

She looked down at her drink for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I reacted too fast and didn't give you a chance to speak about your side." Serena apologized.

"It's okay Serena. I'm sorry too. I didn't keep my word and made you wait. I promise, I'll be on time next time we hang out." Ash reassured her as he patted her shoulder.

The two watched the fire burn as they drank their drink in silence.

Some whipped cream got on Serena's lip and Ash noticed this. He smiled to himself.

He leaned in to wipe the cream off her lips. Serena's eyes were widened. She stuttered, "w-what are you doing?"

"You got something on you. What else do you think I'm doing?" He asked densely.

Serena started to blush but Ash couldn't tell due to the heat of the fire.

Ash sneezed. Now it was time for Serena to be worried.

"You just sneezed. You're getting sick Ash! Is this because of me? Because you jumped into the water to save me?!" She started to panic as she stood up. She turned to head to the kitchen when Ash grabbed her wrist to prevent her from continuing.

He whirled her around and she smacked into his chest. Serena started to blush heavily again. Ash's eyes were locked onto her. "Serena….. I….. I….."

Serena blushed even harder. "You..you what Ash..?!"

Ash couldn't finish his sentence as he fell into Serena's arm. Serena panicked again. She pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. A fever.

Serena sighed heavily. "So he really is full of hot air after all since he's burning up a fever." She thought to herself.

Serena laid Ash against the couch and hurried to the kitchen. She took out a washcloth and some cold water with ice in a bowl.

The girl continued to try to get his fever down as fast as possible. She took out some medicine and made Ash swallow the pills.

After an hour Ash woke up, slightly better. "Whaaa? What happened…" Ash asked.

Serena looked down, not making eye contact with him. "You collapsed….Cus you got sick saving me." She shook her head. Her eyes started to water. "I'm sorry Ash. I'm truly sorry. I got you sick… what if you can't compete when you're sick? Won't you make our school take a heavy blow? I… You shouldn't have came after me.." Her eyes started to water and her lips quivered.

Ash grabbed her tiny delicate hands. "No Serena..I'm sorry. I guess I'm not as invincible as I say I am huh?" He saw a smile form on her face. He wiped her tears from her eyes. "It's okay. I get to have an excuse for some rest for a couple of days. The team's been too dependent on me anyway. So don't blame this on you Serena."

Ash stretched. "I feel a lot better now. Thanks babe."

This caught Serena off guard. Now it's been confirmed that he's back to his normal self. Kinda.

She looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"You're my -fake- girlfriend remember?" He winked. Ash got up before Serena could think of a comeback.

"I'm gonna sleep in my room now. It's late. You should get some sleep too." He walked up the stairs and waved her goodnight without looking at her. Serena was dumbfounded.

She cleaned up the bowls and put everything away and then entered her room. She closed the door and slid down the door. "He called me babe…" Serena said.

Her heart started to jump a beat. "Am I actually falling for Ash Ketchum….?"

 **Ya girl is back n betta than eva with a short update on this story. I couldn't wait till Saturday/Sunday to upload this cheeky chappie so here it is! Rlly hope you like it. Let's try to get more reviews to beat my previous fanfic stories! We're at 45 right now, can we make it to 50?!**

 **Love you babes happy reading yall :)**

 **ash n serena so q whyyyy~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena was up all night trying to figure out her true feelings. This was the guy that she loathed so much and now, she can't help wanting to talk to him. Something about him makes her heart flutter. Frustrated, Serena smacked a pillow on her face and tried her best to sleep.

The next morning she and Ash did their regular routine. He played outside while she cooked. They ate breakfast together and got along well soon after Ash started recovering.

They walked to school side by side until a certain point along the way. They would split up and Serena would take a different route to school as usual. However, today, the moment she strayed from Ash, she started to regret her decision. She wanted to continue talking to him more. He was actually a fun person to talk to. You'd never get bored of him.

Serena pouted a little on the way to school.

"Hey guys!" She called out to her friends. Misty and Dawn waved hi and Miette and May got their backpacks and started to follow the redhead and bluenette. The group of gals met up.

"Sooooo I heard there's a new kid in school and that he's SMOKIN' hot." Dawn said. She took out her phone and pointed at it. "Poketwit knows everything." (Twitter parody lol)

A notification popped up on her phone. It read, " new chappie: Don't forget to smile chapter 12 is up!"

Dawn blushed a little when her friends noticed it. "Wow Dawn, didn't know you were into fanfiction." Miette teased.

"Nooo way is it the new DFTS chapter?!" May squealed.  
"Yes dude and it's SOOOO good. It's about a new girl at school who falls in love with this hot boy at school. I also really love the author's other fiction, Part of your World. It's adorable. It's about a mermaid who only has 100 days to live after choosing to become human and she has to make a guy fall in love with her." Dawn fangirled.

"Oh my gosh I read that, that's my favorite~~ I also really like Fall for me but it was a little cliche… well nevertheless all her stories are really good." May said excitedly.

"Alright alright come on let's go to class ya fangirls." Serena piped up and started gently pushing the group to class.

"Okay whatever ms perfect attendance." Misty said as she stuck her tongue out at Serena.

"So did you and Ash make any progress?" Dawn suddenly asked. Serena immediately started turning red.

"Uhhh no…. Hey look i forgot my books in my locker. Sooo you guys go on ahead i'll catch up!" Serena waved goodbye quickly and ran the opposite direction. She felt something hard smack her face.

Annndd then the next thing Serena knew, she was on the floor with all her things fallen out of her backpack.

Serena blew air out which made her front hairs fly up a little. "Great. Now i'm gonna be late to class forsure."

"Are you okay… miss….?" A voice asked.

"Just PEACHY. Can you at least watch where you're-" Serena grumbled as she picked up her things. She looked up and saw a boy with black hair. He was definitely eye candy. He had on a navy blue jacket and some dark grey pants. His hair wasn't as messy as Ash's but it looked like it wasn't brushed. He kneeled down to help her pick up some of her things.

"Oh..you don't have to." Serena said immediately, turning pinkish.

The boy picked them up anyways for her and had them neatly stacked in his arms.

"I'd shake hands with you but i'm a little occupied." He chuckled. "I'm Calem. New kid in school. New kid in town." He smiled.

"Hi Calem. I'm Serena. Just a kid in school." She smiled. "Oh you don't have to hold my books I got them." She offered to carry her books but he walked a little faster.

"It's a little rude making a lady carry some heavy books. I'll walk you to class- also because I don't really know what class I'm going to so hopefully you can help me." He said cheekily.

"I have Oak first. He's chill. Room 200." Serena said.

Calem reached for a paper in his pocket. "Hey I have him too!" He said with a bright expression.

Serena laughed. "Okay i GUESS we can go together…" She teased.

The two laughed and entered class together. Luckily they were early 2 minutes before class started.

Serena's friends noticed them coming in and raised some eyebrows.

"Ok ok how about this one. What pokemon could be a pirate?" Calem asked Serena.

"Dunno. What is it?" She asked.

"ARRRR-ceus!" Calem said finally. The two laughed and giggled as they took their seat. It seemed as if they didn't even notice they were being observed.

Misty whispered to Clemont. "Hey is that the new kid? Not so bad looking. He's pretty optimistic too and seems to be well rounded and social." Clemont shrugged as he pushed up his glasses. "I'll be impressed if he can build a pokewatch from scratch." Misty did a tsk sound as she continued to look at the pair. Serena did look happier when she's with Calem than with Ash.

"You should really try to join some clubs or get involved with the school. No one wants to be antisocial." Serena advised. Calem nodded in agreement. "Yeah.. I know. I was the ASB president back at my other school, Celadon High."

"Why'd you come here at Poke High School then?" She asked.

Calem shrugged. "Parents got divorced. I pretty much lost all my friends over there."

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that." Serena said showing sympathy.

"It's okay. I'm glad I got to meet a friend almost instantaneously! And who knows? Maybe I'll end up the ASB president here too!" Calem joked.

"Yeah well good luck running against Conway. He's a total geek at this stuff." Serena said.

Calem laughed. "Alright Serena, well it was nice meeting you today. I hope I see you around school sometime." He shook hands with her and waved goodbye. Then he turned and ran off to the bike racks.

Serena smiled. He seems sweet.

At home, Serena was doing homework when she heard some horrible singing and footsteps.

Ash was singing loudly with earphones in his ears.

"I WANNA BE, THE VERY BEST. THAT NO ONE EVER WAAAAASSSS. TO BULK UP IS MY REAL TEST. TO TRAIN HARD IS MY CAUSSSEEEEE. GOTTA GYM EM ALL~~ YOU TEACH ME AND I'LL TEACH YOUUUU" He was jamming out like an immature kid. Serena plugged her ears and watch as Ash started dancing and doing air guitars.

Serena threw a pillow at him. "Knock it off Ash, some people are trying to do some homework here." She joked.

"Wow….right in the middle of the chorus.." Ash said solemnly. "Guess...you owe me a… PILLOW FIGHT."

Ash got a pillow and started to hit Serena.

"Hey cut it out will ya?!" Serena defended. She fell on the floor and her hair covered her face.

Ash immediately stopped. "Serena…? You okay?" He approached her slowly and just immediately she grabbed a pillow from the couch and smack him with it. The two giggled and jumped around on the couch and kitchen chasing each other like smol puppers. Serena tripped and fell on Ash. he landed backwards on his back, both were panting. Serena landed perfectly on Ash's chest. They were both laughing and smiling until they made eye contact and realized that awkward position.

Serena stared into Ash's deep brown eyes. Serena started to get up after turning slightly pink but Ash took her wrist and pulled her back down, preventing her from getting up. Their faces were a mere couple of inches away. Serena could feel Ash's hot breath as he panted. She couldn't look into his eyes anymore. Her heart fluttered once again. Ash was about to lean in to kiss Serena when she pulled away.

Stammering, "uhhh I uhhh gotta go to the bathroom. Just...clean up this mess." She excused herself and grabbed her books and headed upstairs. She didn't make eye contact or talk to him on the way up to her room.

Ash was still there lying on the floor. He was staring at the ceiling. He thought of the moment again and again. It was replaying in his head over and over. He felt Serena's heart pump more adrenaline when she was on top of him. Ash said to himself, "Damn...that girl fell for me..hard…" Ash smiled to himself as he put his hand over his pounding heart. "And so have I."

 **yall are lucky! 2 chappies in less than a week!**

 **I love your support it really keeps me going.**

 **Gonna call out that anon (somewhat hate) review tho.**

 **"** Judging by the summary any other ship would fit better with this story. I thought amour's defining characteristic was how their relationship is the best among all his other companions? How they never fight and all? Oh and describing Serena as sassy and smart is hilarious.

Whatever, I just came here to say...  
RIP AMOUR. BYE SERENA. CANT WAIT TILL SM STARTS."

 **^well bc you're anon, i can't reply but I can certainly call you out. Clearly, you haven't read the first chapter or must have breezed through my DISCLAIMERS saying that this is a different out of character fanfiction. And technically Serena and Ash did fight one episode in the anime so get your facts right. There are so many reasons to list how sassy and smart Serena is, in this fic AND in the ani so obvi you're not paying any attention to either. I don't have the right to tell you who and who not to ship cus it's your opinion but if you seem so 'against' amour, why are you even here?**

 **But anyway, thanks for the review and view count cus while you're trying to bring people down, they can only go up from there. ;)**

 **xoxo,**

 **wtroll**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was early in the morning and Ash was on a morning jog. It was brisky and the cold wind nipped his nose which made it turn slightly pink. As he ran, a puff of air was visible exiting his mouth every time he exhaled.

Serena was up also. She was at a nearby park sitting on a swing. The girl was pondering about what happened last night. Why does Ash make her heart flutter? Sure he can be an asshat sometimes, but there are those sweet subtle moments. Some days Serena comes home and the kitchen has been cleaned and dishes have been washed. It's those little things that Ash does occasionally that Serena appreciates.

"Hey Serena!" A voice called out. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked in the direction of the voice. It was Calem waving enthusiastically at her like a little kid. He jogged up to her. "Good morning. What are you doing out here so early?" He asked.

"Oh just doing some thinking." Serena said with a smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Calem asked. Serena nodded in response and eyed him over to the swing next to him.

"Are you exercising?" Serena asked. "Yeah, it's always good to stay in shape. I love hiking and just being outdoors. I love adventures and how thrilling they can be. Some day, I want to travel the world." Calem said cheerfully.

Serena smiled at the happy boy. "Sooo did you make any new friends at school?" She asked.

"Mmm not really. But at least we're friends! One friend is all I need in my opinion." Calem gave Serena a thumbs up. "What about you Serena? What have you been thinking about?" He asked.

This caught Serena a little off guard. "Oh ummm i dont know. Just...thinking about school, friends...ya know." She didn't want to expose herself to Calem just yet, but she did feel as if they've been friends for a long time.

"Crushes?" Calem asked so suddenly, as if he read Serena's mind. Serena chuckled a little. "Weeeeelll...yeah...sorta…" She shrugged. "I wouldn't call it a crush I guess. Maybe infatuation? I don't know. I'm still figuring out my feelings."

"Ah you're in the limbo stage. I think that's the fun part in relationships. The ride- you know like the thrill. It's like 'do i like him, does she like me, why does she make my heart flutter' and you never really know like the outcome and what's gonna happen. You're on your toes all the time, like walking on ice." Calem said.

Serena was a little surprised. Who knew Calem could read minds?

"Wow Calem, who knew you were this deep and lost in thoughts?" She teased.

"Eeehhh well I had a crush on a girl a loonggg time ago. She was the sweetest girl with the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen. We were best friends, and next door neighbors..until I had to move away. The day before I left, I confessed to her my feelings." Calem said, looking in front as if he was remembering that day.

"What happened afterwards?" Serena asked curiously.

Calem shrugged. "She said she didn't think of me the same way. She always thought of me as the younger brother. Turns out...she had a crush on my older brother."

Serena winced a little. "Ouuucchhh…"

"Well i mean it's alright. I kinda knew it anyways. She'd steal glances at him whenever he wasn't looking or paying attention. So many handwritten letters and always asking for hangouts. She'd ask me to tag along too just so it wouldn't be obvious. But i mean, it's okay. I'm over her now. She's living somewhere in Johto I believe. I still miss that feeling of being all anxious though. When you get tingly over someone you really like, and you know that person is the one. When you see that person...don't you get all anxious and you just wanna talk to them. Honestly once you figure out your feelings, just go for it. There's nothing to lose to be honest. What's the worse thing that could happen? Rejection? One of my regrets was telling her too late. I believe that if i told her sooner instead of the day before leaving, she would have seen me in a different light. " Calem told Serena. Serena's eyes were awed at how deep this boy was.

"I'm sorry, i just totally wasted your time explaining about my crushes and lame advice." Calem shrugged and scratched the back of his head shyly. "Tell you what, i'll buy you a smoothie? I was planning to grab some protein after this jog anyway."

Serena laughed. "Alrighty." The two got up and started to jog together to PokeJuice.

Little did Serena know, that Ash saw them talking on the way jogging home.

"MMMMmm this smoothie is so bomb!" Serena said happily as she drank her razzmatazz. "100% fruits and juice and oozing with antioxidants." Calem said. He raised his drink and she clinked hers to his.

"You know, this has been really fun Calem. You're such a sweet friend. I have to start heading home now but let's definitely hang out more often yeah?" She said. Serena took out her phone and exchanged numbers with Calem.

"Feel free to text me whenever!" Serena waved goodbye and headed towards Ash's house.

Serena came home and Ash was busy doing some pull ups from his bar that hung above the kitchen door.

"What have you been up to?" He asked.

She shrugged and put her drink down. "Just met up with a friend at a park and talked." Ash let go of his bar and headed straight towards her drink. He swiped it and drank from it.

"Heyyy that's my drink that Calem bought for me!" She got defensive and tried to take it away from him but Ash was too tall for the honey haired girl. "OOhh Calem is he your new sugar daddy?" He teased.

Serena started to turn red from frustration. "We're just friends Ash."

Ash put the drink down and started to approach Serena. He was super close to her and Serena was forced to back up against a wall.

"Just…..friends? You know… we still have that bet going on. Are you suuree you're not falling for me?" Ash said. He had the girl cornered against the wall. She could barely make eye contact with him. He had her arms locked and was leaning towards her, their lips almost touching when Serena kicked his shin.

She pushed him away finally and said, "You know, you're starting to become like an ass again. I thought you changed. I thought..you weren't going to be like what everyone says you are. A player who loves to play with girls' hearts and break them shortly after she's poured her heart's content. " Her eyes were started to swell with tears. "But honestly, some people never change. I should have known." She stormed upstairs and said in frustration, "you can keep the drink." The girl went to her room, slammed the door and locked it.

Ash's smile disappeared. He didn't mean for it to be like this, he just wanted to tease Serena a little. Ash quietly went upstairs and pressed his ear against Serena's door. He heard the girl sobbing, a little muffled from her pillows being pressed into her face.

Ash felt awfully guilty and regretted what he did.

"Why did I fall for a jerk like him…" Serena said to herself.

Ash heard every single word she said. His heart dropped even more.

 **I'm sorry!11!11! I'm so sorrry if you guys didn't like this chapter. I really really had to make Ash an ass again because sometimes their opposing dynamics are better. It does get sweet and cheesey but their feelings have been developing a little fast. I prooomise Ash will learn his lesson and he will get jealous of Calem and the love triangle will definitely begin! Calem is every reader's hearthrob man. Second lead syndrome. Pls don't hate him him he's just trying to support Serena like an older brother/best friend, even if it hurts him. Serena will definitely fall in love with Ash and Ash with her. They're kind of in denial of their feelings as of right now. Neither of them want to admit they like each other (in front of each other at least lol)**

 **I assuree you there will be a happy ending with Ash and Serena. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **To start off…**

 **Dear readers...i'm terribly sorry for my lack of updates, (in my defense its only been about 2 weeks since the last update,) and I have been reading your reviews and taking your advice, i'm active and i do read through all of them and although i may reply personally, you guys may think 'wow if she can reply to me, she could update more' but that's not the case. It's so much harder to upload a chapter and planning/writing one than replying. I've been super stressed out with college, for those who are in college, you would understand what it's like to take over 15 units while juggling other things such as having a job and not to mention social life. Please don't be too demanding of me I'm really stressed. I'm not waiting to reach a certain amount of reviews anymore, i truly am pushing back the time because i have other things to deal with. Thank you so much for understanding. 3 And with that...let's get started with chapter 9.**

After hearing Serena cry yesterday, it would be awkward for Ash to tease her or even talk to her. The two had small talk whenever they needed to. They just continued on with their separate lives after that.

A week after, Grace and Delia came back and the house was finished renovating.

(long 3 months i know xD)

Serena was packing up the things in her room when she heard a knock. Ash was leaned up against the doorframe with his arms crossed. "You need help?"

"No, it's okay." She said as she struggled to lift her box of items. Ash hurried over to catch it before it fell. He gave her a look and she shrugged and gave it to him.

Grace was in the car warming it up when Serena turned to Ash.

"So...I guess this is goodbye.." She said.

"Well...we're still gonna see each other at school…" He said halfheartedly.

"Yeah… i guess." Serena said. She started to fiddle with her hair for a bit until she looked up in his eyes. "It was really fun being with you Ash." She took out her hand.

Ash looked at it for a while before shaking it. The girl gave him a sad smile and turned to the car and started to approach it.

He wanted to grab onto her hand. He wanted to hold her and hug her and ask for forgiveness but he's done that too many times. Them getting close was a dangerous rollercoaster. Someone would always end up getting hurt over and over again. Ash didn't want to let go of Serena, but it was too late to say anything.

She got into the car and put on her seatbelt. Serena looked over at the tall handsome boy she fell in love with. Serena wanted to stay with him but she knew that by being with him, she would only get hurt once more. She mumbled to herself, "heh...i guess i lost the bet."

Grace waved bye cheerfully- not knowing why the two seemed so sad. Delia called out, "don't forget to visit soon!"

Grace stepped on the gas pedal and Serena looked in the side mirror and saw the boy, until she could no longer see him anymore.

A tear quietly crept down her cheek.

The next school day Serena continued to talk with Calem and her group of friends. No one really mentioned Ash ever since Calem joined the group. Calem was like Serena's best guy friend. He was always there for her whenever she needed someone to talk to. Calem was a really sociable and friendly person. He was the sweetest, most down to earth boy she's ever met, however she never felt the same feelings as she did with Ash. Calem was literally perfect and so ideal for her. They never fought, and got along well. Calem had straight A's and was ranked number 3 in the school (after Serena and Clemont). He was also athletic and was on the school's volleyball team, and joined the school's ASB shortly after transferring. However, even though Calem was the most perfect and ideal guy and all of Serena's friends shipped them together, Serena never saw him more than a best friend. Something about Ash made her miss him even more after she moved out. Serena constantly stared into the distance, waiting for Ash to approach and talk to her. It never happened.

3 weeks have passed and Serena got a text from Calem.

"Hey, sorry i can't walk with you today i have an ASB meeting and volleyball practice. You sure you can walk home by yourself?"

Serena smiled and replied, "no biggie. I'm a big girl now. Thanks and have fun at practice."

Serena gathered her books and turned around when she smacked into someone. She landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Hey watch it will-" she rubbed her head and looked up to see her crush, Ash. Her eyes widened.

Ash lent a hand. "Sorry." He bent down and picked up her books for her.

"Long time no see Serena...listen...i gotta go..soo…" Ash turned to leave when Serena dropped her books on the floor and ran after him. She held him in a backhug and started to cry.

"Don't leave Ash. Please…" Ash stood solid as a statue. His heart felt like breaking in two.

"I'm sorry I overreacted that day and yelled at you. I'm sorry that i never listen to your side of the story and that i have a really bad temper and i'm sorry that i'm never able to help you with homework without yelling at you or scolding you." Serena said as she cried out loud.

Ash didn't say anything and she just ranted on.

"Ash Ketchum, you've made me feel like i was on an emotional roller coaster these past 3 months and i hated it- yet i loved it at the same time. I hated waiting for you to come home, yet i loved it when you did. I hated fighting with you yet when we make up and are friends again it's the best feeling in the world. I hate how you can play with other girls' feelings but i love it when you make me feel like i'm the only girl in your world. I can't stand you ignoring me and I just really want to become friends with you again- or even something more.. I can't stand this awkward feeling and pretending not to know each other. Ash… I like you." Serena sobbed as she held onto his waist tightly. "And I don't care, if i lose the bet and have to do whatever you tell me to, i'll do it. Just please..please don't ignore me like this." She said desperately.

Ash turned around and looked at the honey haired girl. Her eyes were red and she didn't want to look at Ash. He pulled her close and held her face to his chest as she continued crying. He patted her hair and calmed her down. "Shhhhh… shhh it's okay Serena."

She slowly calmed herself down and looked at him. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way as I do. Just you knowing about my feelings make me a lot stronger." She smiled at him.

Ash couldn't take it any longer. He looked deep into her blue eyes and kissed her passionately. He held her face and continued.

Serena reciprocated the kiss and held onto his waist.

Ash pulled away and wiped her tears. "Does this look like a friendzone to you?"

Serena gave a little smile as he pulled her in and hugged her a little longer.

 **I literally whipped up this chapter outta my butt. but bc they're practically together now, i'm gonna be on writer's block! i mean they already pretty much accomplished their feelings so HEEEELPPP if yall have any suggestions or anymore trope-y cliche scenarios hook it up LOL.**

 **once again, i'm sorry for the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ash was holding Serena's hand while walking her home. Her heart was pounding like crazy. She was still in shock that he actually developed feelings for her in the end. Serena was smiling to herself the whole time back. Ash glanced at her and stopped walking.

"You've been smiling this whole time." He said.

Serena looked at him with loving eyes, but then her smile faded.

She looked away sadly.  
"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid that once today's over, you're going to not like me anymore, you'll go back to the cold playboy Ash.." she said.

Ash took her hands and turned her to face him. Their eyes made contact as he looked straight into her eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and said in a sweet voice, "you're my person."

Reassured, Serena smiled so much her cheeks started to sore up. He offered his hand and they continued walking to her house.

They were at the porch when she turned and said, "so…..who won the bet?"

Ash chuckled, "well i dunno… when did you start falling for me?"

Serena gave it a thought. "Was it...when Ash saved her? The pillow fight and hot chocolate day?" Serena shrugged. "Either it was when I nearly drowned or when we had hot chocolate. I didn't know which day because both days made my heart flutter. What about you?"

Ash said nearly immediately. "The moment I laid my eyes on you when you transferred to Poke High."

Serena turned beet red. "R-really? Bu-but that was such a long time ago.. How come you never said anything?"

He shrugged. "I always thought teasing gave it some hint but boy, Miss Serena, you are one tough cookie."

"S-so I guess….you lost?" Serena tried to change the conversation. Ash sweatdropped. Maybe admitting that he fell in love with her first wasn't the best idea.

"Uhhhhh on second thought…. I think it was the day that you cooked for me. No wait- the day you moved in..er- maybe the day we made the bet?" Ash scrambled trying to confuse Serena.

Serena laughed. "I already got you, no need to make up different days to confuse me."

"Just grant me a wish and I'll call the bet off." She said.

Ash instantaneously became a lot more confident instead of the shy demeanor he had before.

"Alright. What do you want?" He said as he stretched his arms.

"So….. the winter ball is in a couple of weeks… and I thought...it'd be nice...to go together..?" she said in a small cute and shy voice. Serena gave Ash the puppy face while biting her lip.

Ash smiled and thought to himself, "how could i say no? She's so friggen cute!"

"Alright alright we'll go together. As a couple." Ash said as he took her hand.

"Serena, will you go-" Ash started but was interrupted when Serena put her finger to his lips.

"I don't want to be the materialistic type of girl...but just this once… ask me with a cute poster and stuff? Like the ones they do in dramas?" She requested.

Ash laughed. "Jeez women… alright Serena I'll plan the best proposal you'll ever lay your eyes on."

Serena fist pumped. "Yes!"

Looking at his girl so excited made Ash feel warm inside. His heart fluttered every time she smiled.

Ash cleared his throat and said, "it's getting cold. It's best you go inside now. I'll see you tomorrow Serena."

Serena sadly agreed and turned to open the door.

"Serena?"

"Hm?" The moment she turned, Ash stole a quick kiss and gave her a peck on the lips. "Goodnight Serena!"

Ash waved goodbye and dashed away. Serena turned red once more and smiled. "Goodnight Ash."

She walked into her house and into her room. Serena hugged her pillow and smiled so hard. Ash Ketchum was finally hers. She wasn't able to sleep that night, because reality is finally better than her dreams.

Serena was getting ready the next morning when the doorbell rang.

"Who is itt?" She called out.

She opened the door and Ash was waiting right in front of her. "A-Ash! What are you doing here so early?"

"To pick you up… plus it's not even that early school starts in like 20 mins so hurry up or we're gonna be late" Ash said pointing to his watch.

"Alright alright. Give me a moment." She dashed upstairs to quickly do her hair and put on her shoes.

Serena took her books and ran out the door and locked it. Panting, she cheered, "i'm ready!"

The two started walking when Serena's stomach started to growl. She sweatdropped and chuckled, a little embarrassed. "Guess I should have made breakfast before I left.."

Ash made a tsk tsk sound. "Guess your hero always has to save the day huh.." He pulled out a smoothie from his backpack and an apple. "I knew you weren't going to wake up early to get ready so I made this for you." He offered it to her.

"Thanks Ash." She said as she took the apple and bit into it. Ash leaned in to try to take a bite out of it but Serena pushed him away. "My apple, not yours." He pouted to himself and grumbled, "but I got you that apple…" Serena laughed and continued teasing him as they continued walking to school.

When they arrived at the gate, they noticed a crowd.

"Hm? What's going on?" Serena asked. The two pushed through and once they got through, they couldn't believe their eyes. Serena dropped the apple as it rolled and stopped at Ash's foot.

A large poster said, "Serena, charmanders are red, and squirtles are blue, I need a date for the winter ball so I choose you"

Calem had balloons and flowers and was standing in front of the poster- and not to mention the entire student body.

"Serena… will you go to the winter ball with me?" Calem asked.

 **Author's note:**

 **I rlly don't have any words/comments for this chapter wise... LOL BUT uploading wise...IM SORRRRRY IM SINCERELY SORRY I'VE BEEN MIA. I JUST HAD MIDTERMS AND I'M ON THANKSGIVING BREAK RIGHT NOW SO HOPEFULLY I GET TO SQUEEZE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK I'LL TRY MY BEST. LOVE YOU ALL**


	11. Intermission Oneshots

Intermission

Ok...so I couldn't squeeze in a full chapter but i made some short one-shots for you guys :DD

These shorts are not correlated to the current fanfic's plot.

 **Basketball**

Serena was reading a book underneath a tree while Ash was playing basketball. After a missed shot, the ball rolled to Serena's legs.

"Hey Serena, ball please?" Ash called out with his hand in the air. Serena got up and started dribbling the ball.

"I bet you that I can make 3 shots in a row." She said slyly.

Ash crossed his arms. "And if you miss?"

"I'll grant you a wish. If I do make 3, you grant me one." Serena said.

"Alright then, go for it." Ash said as he watched.

Serena first dribbled and did a quick layup. One.

Ash raised his eyebrow. She then did a free throw and with the flick of her wrist, it swished.

Serena smiled and boasted a little. "Nothing but net eheh"

"You still have one more." Ash reminded. She then turned to the 3 point line. Ash was in disbelief. "No way she can make this" He thought to himself. She concentrated and bounced the ball twice. Then she shot and the ball easily made it into the basket.

Ash was defeated. He clapped his hands and said, "How'd you learn how to shoot like that?"

She shrugged. "Just lucky I guess." She lied as she remembered herself practicing over and over for the past 3 months during the summer in order to get those 3 shots right. Dawn was practically losing her head watching Serena try so hard. Serena giggled. "Alright what do you want Serena" Ash said.

"A kiss."

 **Raining**

Serena ran under a nearby tree that provided some coverage from the rain. It was still dripping on her hair. She tried to cover her head as much as possible to shield from getting more drenched, but it was no use. She squatted, giving up and looked down at the floor. The poor girl was huddled under the tree, waiting for the rain to stop.

A red umbrella hovered over her and she looked up. A tall figure stood over her. She stood up and saw the face. She smiled at the person and pulled out her handkerchief to offer to him.

"Thanks Ash."

 **I lied**

Serena and Ash were walking home from the supermarket together.

"Look at all these potatoes I bought!" Serena said happily. Ash said, "you grabbed them like they were the last potatoes on this earth."

They both giggled and continued walking. Ash looked up and suddenly asked, "hey Serena. If a guy randomly kissed you, how would you react?"

Serena gave it a thought. "Well...i wouldn't want him to kiss me without my permission. I also want to have feelings for the guy."

Ash put down his bag of groceries and grabbed Serena's waist. He pulled her close to him. Their lips were inches away from each other. Serena looked up into Ash's mesmerizing eyes.

She turned away quickly, a little shocked.

"Don't worry, I won't do it without your permission." He said as he let her go.

With her guard down, he quickly leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips. "I lied." He said with a smile. Ash grabbed his bag of groceries and started to jog ahead. "Come on! Hurry up we bought ice cream and it's going to melt if we don't go home soon."

 **Winner in my heart**

"And the Kalos Queen is….ARIAAA!" The announcer said.

Serena held her breath and smiled for her friend, but her heart dropped and felt like it broke into a million pieces. Still, she clapped and cheered as loud as she could. Serena watched as Aria was crowned and given a trophy.

Shortly after, Serena was in her dressing room, crying to herself as she took off her makeup. Her eyes were red and sore. She tried so hard and was so close. Serena looked at her "runner up" sash. It was still pretty, but not as satisfying to her.

A couple minutes later, the door opened and she took tissues to try to shield herself, a little embarrassed that she was crying.

Ash walked in and quickly ran up to her. Serena saw him and stood up. "Ash…"

He hugged her as soon as she stood up and patted her hair.

" You're my only queen." He said as he continued hugging her tightly.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Serena, will you go to the winter ball with me?"

Those words echoed in Ash's head. He made a fist and was trembling with anger.

Serena was panicking, she didn't want to reject him in front of everyone. Just as she was about to say something, the school bell rang.

Everyone looked up and groaned because it was time for them to get to class.

Serena went up to Calem and grabbed his hand and whispered, "can i speak to you for a sec?"

She didn't even let him answer and dragged him away anyway.

Ash watched them leave and had a small smile to himself. He picked up his backpack and headed to class. He trusted that she was going to break it to Calem.

Serena stopped at a corner. "I'm sorry Calem… but I have to say no. I'm going to the ball with Ash Ketchum."

"Ash? I thought you didn't like him." Calem asked curiously.

"Well…. He's the one that I ended up having feelings for." Serena said quietly.

"I really hope you understand and I'm terribly sorry for all of this. You really put your best effort in asking me.." Serena said sadly.

Calem put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Serena. I understand your feelings and how much of an awkward situation I put you in. Come on, let's get to class we don't want you to be late don't we?" Calem said with a sad smile.

Serena smiled at him. "Thanks for understanding."

They headed to class.

Calem teased, "well.. If you do change your mind...i am your first option."

Serena laughed and playfully pushed him. "Sure thing.."

Later that day after school, Serena walked to the baseball field to watch Ash practice. Ash was alone since his team practice ended a couple minutes earlier but he just wanted to bat a little longer for extra practice. Serena saw him drenched with sweat. It was kinda...sexy? She smiled, admiring her crush, and pretty much unofficial boyfriend. Then Serena remembered something and quickly left for a bit. She went to the nearest vending machine and slid in $2 to get a water bottle for Ash. With the remaining money, she got herself a small can of sweet tea.

The honey haired girl then returned back to Ash's practice at the dugout and sat on the bleachers.

This time, the boy noticed her sitting and a huge smile lit up on his face. He dropped the bat immediately and ran to her. Serena waved hi and started walking down the bleachers. Unfortunately, she wasn't careful enough and lost her balance after tripping on her clumsy feet.

Fortunately...Ash was fast enough to catch her in his arms. He caught her carefully and used this moment to his advantage by spinning her around in a tight hug before putting her down.

Serena giggled. "Nice catch."

"I prefer batting, but I'm pretty good at both." Ash joked back.

Serena laughed at his pun. They both sat down on the bleachers and looked at each other with loving eyes. Then Serena took out the water bottle she bought, opened it and gave it to him.

"Here. You're all sweaty and you must be tired." She said.

"But at least I'm charismatic~~" Ash teased before taking a swig of water.

He got up and clapped his hands.

"Ah..do you wanna try hitting some?" He asked.

Serena said, "me? I can barely run the mile.."

"Oh come on.. Miss 4.0 Baseball is much easier than studying. Come on I'll help you."

The two smiled as Serena took his offered hand and went to the batting cage.

Ash had his hands around Serena as she concentrated on hitting the ball.

She missed a couple but on her 3rd try she hit the ball.

"Hey I got it!" Serena said excitedly.

"Third times the charm right?" Ash said happily. He then took a ball and started to pitch for her.

The two played around for another hour or so.

Then they rested and sat on the bleachers.

"Hmmmm the winter ball is coming up...what should we wear? We should totally match!" Serena said with an enthusiastic tone.

She was so cute Ash couldn't feel any happier when he's with her.

"How about silver?" Ash said.

"It's a cute color but I dont think i look good in silver.." Serena said in an unsure voice.

"You look pretty in everything Serena." He said as he held her hand.

She gave him a little nudge. "Ugh stop it you're so cheesy you player."

"Hmmm…. How about red then?" Ash asked.

Serena gave it a thought. "That could work. How about this..I have a test this friday so I really need to study hard for it. You have a game on friday also so you're going to be busy. But once we're done… would you want to have a shopping date this Saturday? Just you and me?" Serena said with cute big moony eyes.

"I have practice in the morning but i'm free the whole day after so I'll make it. This Saturday. 12:00 pm I'll meet you at the water fountain at the mall." Ash said. He held out a pinky.

Serena accepted his pinky promise and smiled.

The next couple of days Serena and Ash worked hard in their respective fields. Friday came and Serena easily passed her math exam with an A, with extra credit.

Ash and his basketball team killed the Cerulean High School basketball team with a score of 35-82.

After his game, Ash immediately facetimed his girl.

"Serena! We won big!" He said in a happy voice as he flipped the camera to show her the score.

Serena smiled as she held up her test score. "103% baby! I totally aced this test." She said happily.

"Now I can't wait for our date tomorrow!" She said in a cheerful voice.

Ash smiled. Then Barry called out, "Hey Ash! Who are you talking to? Come on, coach wants to have a team meeting!"

Serena heard Barry over the phone. "You better go.. Be careful Ash and congrats!"

"Congrats to you too Serena. Byeeee" He smiled and waved goodbye before hanging up.

Serena's heart pounded so much. So much adrenaline was pumped into her. She's finally enjoying her high school career.

The next day, Serena got up early to get ready. She showered, curled her long honey colored hair, and put on some light makeup to bring out her features, but not cover them. Serena wore a skater skirt with a cute baggy tshirt and a dark green flannel with some thigh high boots. She took one last look in the mirror and looked at her watch. It was 11:45. Time to get to the mall!

The girl took the bus there and waited at the water fountains. It was 11:50.

She was anxiously waiting for the boy. 20 minutes passed. Then 30. Then 40. She looked at the time and it was well past 1 pm. Serena looked at her phone and texted Ash.

"Are you done with practice? When are you coming?" She wrote in the text.

"Hmmmm what's taking so long?" Serena wondered. Then a couple minutes later, her phone rang. It was Ash's number on the caller ID.

"Hello? Ash? Where are you?" Serena said.

"Is this Serena? Hey… it's not Ash, it's Gary." a voice said on the phone.

"Gary? What are you doing with Ash's phone?" Serena asked. "Is something wrong?"

Gary started to talk slowly. "Well you see…. You might wanna come to him…"

"What happened to Ash?" Serena said. Her voice started to panic a little.

"Ash….he's in the hospital."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN.**

 **Finally got this chapter up! Poor Ash :((( Sorry guys i've been having writer's block so I'm kinda running out of ideas Dx**

 **But on the bright side, I have a month off of school because we're done with the semester! However, I will be busy the next two weeks so I won't be able to upload a chapter by then...I'll try to squeeze one by the second week of january!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this cute chappiiiiie. Merry kissmoose guys!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Ash...he's in the hospital." The words echoed in Serena's head. She dropped her phone and was so shocked she almost fainted. The girl put her hand over her heart and sat down, her heart beating faster than ever. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself and picked up her phone.

"Gary.. which...hospital is he in?" She asked slowly.

"Celadon City Hospital, come quick they're preparing him for surgery." Gary said.

Serena wanted to cry. She immediately got onto the quickest bus route to the hospital and ran in, wiping her tears as she came up to the front desk. She asked the receptionist, "what room is Ash Ketchum in?"

The receptionist typed in Ash's name and quickly answered "room 205, second floor 5th room down."

"Thank you." Serena said bravely as she bowed and ran to the elevator. It took too long since there was a crowd so without a thought she eyed the stairs and opened the door to the stairway and dashed up as fast as she could. She ran into the room to see Ash's friends. They looked up and studied her face. She saw Ash unconscious on the hospital bed. Tears came down on her face.

"Ash you idiot! I told you to be careful!" The poor girl started crying and crying.

She turned to his friends. "How is he? Will he live? I can't live without him. Please tell me what's going to happen to him?!" She demanded.

Paul said solemnly, "I'm sorry Serena. We all are."

Barry asked, "Serena I thought you hated Ash… Since when did you get all worked up about him?"

Serena clenched her fist. "IT'S BECAUSE HE'S MY DAMN BOYFRIEND AND WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND DOESN'T WORRY WHEN THEIR BOYFRIEND IS ON THE BRINK OF DEATH?!"

Then she heard a voice speak. "Who said anything about dying?"

Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly and witnessed Ash opening his eyes slowly. He reached for her hand and said, "Hey Serena. I'm okay, really I am." Serena was dumbfounded. Not to mention super embarrassed…. She jawdropped. "Wha?!" She turned to the boys and pointed to all of them. "YOU WERE IN ON THIS? AND YOU GUYS TEASED ME LIKE THAT AND PLAYED ALONG? YOU KNEW WE WERE DATING?!" She didn't know whether to be angry or laugh or cry.

Ash continued to hold her hand. "They knew from day one. They're my homies after all. Don't worry, they'll take care of you and treat you like a sister."

Gary immediately boasted, "wow our acting was spot on you should have seen the look on Serena's face. Not to mention Paul the superb actor. You sounded like you were the grim reaper when you told Serena that."

Gary put on a straight face and said in a mocking but serious voice, "I'm sorry Serena. We all are."

Paul punched Gary and smirked a little. "I hate you." He said jokingly.

Serena turned and slapped Ash on the leg- not to the point where it hurt but she made a fist and acted like she was going to punch him.

He raised his arms up in defense. "Easy there Serena it was just a prank."

"I know. And I hate you. But it was a good icebreaker to relieve all this tension." Serena said with a small smile. "But on a serious note, how are you? What exactly happened?"

Ash sat up slowly as the boys sat down. "Well, after I hung up I was on my way to my car which was parked across the street. I was waiting at the intersection until the walking light turned green and as I was almost halfway a car ran the red light and hit me. There are just so many careless people in the world but I'm just thankful that I have strong bones and a healthy body. I could have been in worse condition but I just ended up with a slightly torn ACL and a broken arm. They fixed my acl in surgery and if i give it a couple months to heal, it'll be all better. I'm sorry I made you worry so much."

Serena hugged him and shed a tear. "Pull one more prank like this and I'll break your other arm."

The boys made a face and let out a silent oooohh~~. Gary whistled and whispered, "now I know who wears the pants in this relationship"

Barry nudged Gary and Paul to signal it was time to leave the room and let these two lovebirds have some alone time.

The boys got up and waved to Ash. He reciprocated as he continued hugging his girlfriend and reassuring her that everything was going to be okay.

Later that day, Serena woke up and found herself in the hospital bed. Ash wasn't next to her. She jumped up and looked around and saw Ash was already practicing on his crutches but it wasn't very successful. "Ash… come on and rest. Wait till your arm heals and then you can start using them." She got up to lead Ash back to his hospital bed. He obeyed his girlfriend but said, "what about the dance? I need to heal fast so I can take you and ask you in front of everyone." He whined a little. Serna just smiled and touched his cheek. "Ash, it's okay. You might make it worse by straining yourself too much. Don't worry about the dance, there is still time."

Serena checked her phone time. "Speaking of time… It's nearly time for me to go home.. I'll call my mom to tell her you're in the hospital and ask if I can stay longer."

Ash held her hand. "It's okay go home your mom is worried about you. My mom is coming soon so I won't be alone. You can come visit me the first thing tomorrow."

Serena leaned over to kiss Ash on the cheek. "I'll visit you 24/7. So often you'll get sick of me." She said as she winked.

Ash chuckled. "Sure I'd like that. I wish I could take you home but I promise i'll never let you walk home alone again after I recover." He gave her a long hug as she patted his head. She picked up her bag and waved goodbye before leaving the room. "Bye Serena get home safe please and text me once you're home.." "Bye Ash… sleep tight."

 **WOOOHOOOOO. I managed to squeeze in a short chapter. This was kinda anticlimatic LMAO i actually had a better idea but i forgot to write it down so i forgot it and managed to come up with this :(**

 **School is starting this monday so I'm mentally preparing for it. Also not to mention I got a second job! Which means less updating );**

 **But also curious, would you guys rather want frequent updates but rlly short chapters or rlly long chapters but it'll take like a 1-2 months to update? Leave a review to let me know what you guys want!**


End file.
